Through mommy's eyes
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally's mom talk about Ally...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Through mommy's eyes**

**Penny Dawson's POV:**

My name's Penny Thalia Dawson and I'm the mother of your favorite songwriter Ally.

Ever since she was little, Ally has always been a good girl who follow rules and are nice to people. That makes me a very proud mother.

Part of me knew from the day that she was born that my little Ally would become a very beautiful and smart woman and now when I, an old lady, here at the autumn of my life look at Ally that's exactly what she's turned into. I'm so happy that my daughter is such a wonderful person.

Seems like my husband and I did a great job with our daughter since she is now such a strong and confident woman.

I feel ready to face the end of my lifetime on the Earth now that I know that my Ally will be okey once I'm gone. She has Austin who's always there to keep her safe and let's face facts here, Ally's not a little girl anymore...she's a mature responsible adult with a kid of her own. I'm sure that Ally's gonna do beyond fine.

Through her whole life, Ally has always had a good relationship with me. Never has she felt shy to talk to me about anything. That's a good thing as far as I see it.

Ally is very talented and she has a true unlimited passion for music that she use to write all of the beautiful songs that make her fans cry happy-tears when she sing them.

It feels good that Ally is married to Austin. They are perfect together since they both love music and are good friendly people.

Some of you might call me 'the Offside-Mommy' because I was away in Africa during most of Ally's teenage years, but I never abandoned her. Ally would always talk to me on video-chat and ask me for advice about her problems back in the day. Of course I did all I could to help Ally and make her feel that my spirit is always at her side.

Nothing that Ally did was the reason for me being away from home as much as I used to be. I made the choice to work as an author / scientist and go to Africa.

Actually...even though it hurts to admit it...my marriage with Ally's dad Lester went for the worse around the time when Ally turned 13 and Lester opened his music store. Please, don't ask me to give more details.

I could see that it broke Ally's soul when I left for Africa and yes, I wanted to take her with me, but I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to. I knew that for Ally to be able to grow into the outstanding woman she could be she had to stay in Miami with her father and her friend Trish and go on with her life.

During most of my time off I would return home to spend some mother / daughter time with Ally. Those times always made Ally happy...and me too.

Once Ally also came to visit me at the research-center in Africa. That was after she became Austin's girlfriend so she took him with her.

There's always been and always will be a place in my heart for my daughter. I love her like a mom should love her kid. Ally is so sweet and I'm very much proud of her.

I've done my best to raise Ally to be a serious responsible adult and I'd say that it worked out even better than I could ever imagine.

Ally has a beautiful voice and I think she sound like a cute angel from Heaven.

I wish I was bit younger so I could still be there for Ally, but I know she'll be okey.

For some reason I feel that Ally has always had some form of confidence, even though she used to be a shy girl with stage fright.

She probably get that from me. When I was a teen and met Lester for the first time I was pretty shy and awkward too, just like Ally was when she started dating Austin.

Awww, Ally! You've done so many good things. I'm totally proud of you in every way.

Now that I will soon leave my mortal life behind, there's only one thing I regret and that is that I didn't manage to repair my relationship with Lester so I had to leave Ally behind in Miami while I went to Africa. If I could turn back time and get a do-over I'd stay here in sunny Miami and take care of my daughter.

Still, maybe not...

When I left Ally was forced to grow up faster than most kids would have to and that taught her how to be a responsible and mature girl so maybe fate were good to me after all.

Who knows?

Too bad that my life is so close to the end, but Ally says that I'll be her guardian angel and watch over her from Heaven after my death. Hope that's true...

Ally is so sweet!

The day when my little cutie Ally was born is one of the best days in my whole life.

I couldn't ask for a better daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

The day when Ally and Austin got married. Awww, such a nice day that was.

My little girl wearin' her white wedding-gown...she was so beautiful. Every mom wants her kids to grow up to become wonderful adults who find true love.

Ally always tell me that it was a perfect day and I agree.

I'm so happy that my daughter is married to a man who love her in every way and would do anything to keep her safe and happy.

No doubt about it, Austin Moon's the perfect man for Ally.

Ally is such a sweet woman. She deserve to be happy.

She never do anything bad.

In my opinion...and I'm sure that Lester feel the same...Ally is a true woman.

Since I don't have much time left I'm going to spend as much time as I can with Ally before I move on beyond my mortal life and leave Ally in the world of those who are still alive.

It feels so sad that I have to die and leave my little Ally. She always make me smile.

Even though Ally is an adult woman now, I still think of her as my little kid.

Ally is such a sweet woman.

I can see why Austin love her so much.

Come on, any man would be lucky to have a wife who's as sweet, cute and smart as Ally. Or Ally D, as Austin usually call her.

Yes...Ally D is Austin's cutie-name for Ally, but he sometimes call her Ally-Cat too.

That's soo sweet that he has a cute little nickname for her.

I hope that I've been good and get to enter Heaven when I die so I can be my little Ally's guardian angel. She wants that.

Awwww!

Ally has a daughter.

I'm sure that Ally will be a very good mother to her little Jane-Kathryn ( or Ally Junior, as Ally often call her ).

From what I've seen Ally is gonna take good care of her kid.

Last week I saw when Ally took Ally Junior to the park and they both seemed very happy. It was so cute to see it.

Also a few months ago I saw that Ally and Austin took their little girl to the toy-store and bought her a stuffed animal, a dolphin. Almost like the one I gave to Ally on her 7th birthday all those years ago.

Both Ally and Austin are good parents to their daughter. That's for sure.

It's adorable how similar Ally and her daughter are. They both have such a pretty girlie smile and soft curly brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, again!

This is Penny Dawson, Ally's mother.

Now I'm dead and I look down on Ally and Ally Junior from Heaven.

It's more than a month since I died and I sometimes, as my little girl's own guardian angel visit her in her dreams and give her advice and just talk to her.

As far as I can see Ally has a great life. She seem so happy.

Right now I can see Ally, Austin and their little Ally Junior at the playground. Awww, how cute!

They're a perfect little family.

I'm havin' a huge 'proud mommy moment' here.

Some happy-tears fall from my eyes.

Ally seem to be such a good mom to her little girl. It's very sweet.

Next time I visit Ally in a dream I'm gonna tell her how proud I am to see that she's a really good mom and a good wife.

I'm also happy to see that Austin keeps his promise to Lester to always keep Ally safe and happy. Austin made that promise when he asked Lester for permission to marry Ally. Austin has never broken that promise and I can not believe that he ever will. I'm 100% confident that Austin is goin' to be faithful to Ally forever.

One of the best things about being Ally's mom is that I can tell everyone how awesome my daughter is.

Ally, I hope you'll have a long and happy life.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: This story is written in honor of my friend LoveShipper.**


End file.
